Stella's Little Bro
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Stella's younger brother comes to visit! But what if a new villain rises and new powers are needed? Will Stella be able to defend her little brother while keeping him from wreaking havoc at Alfea?
1. Chapter 1

**So just wondering how this would go! I thought it'd be funny for Stella to have a younger brother in the show, mainly because she is the sterotypical teenage girl, so why not give her a stereotypical 10 year old brother!**

 **The Winx are 17 in this story (So they're Enchantix)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

My eyes gently open to wondurous light filling my room. Not gonna lie, it's nice. Given I'm the Fairy of the Shining Sun. I got up, still in my pj's. It's nice hacing my own room here at Alfea. No roommates, I have the whole room to myself!

I walked out of the room, only to find the Winx and the guys all surrounding the coffee table.

"Morning Stella, well it's more like afternoon" Tecna said while earning laughs from everyone. I look at her in a weird way, but I can't help but think. Am I forgetting something. I look down at the floor. No i have clothes on, so that's good. Then maybe there's..."ASHER!" I yelled, without knowing it. Everyone looked at me in shock and worry. "Who's this Asher guy?" Brandon asked looking a little jealous. Boy is he going to feel stupid later. I decided to play a little game with him. Let's hope he doesn't freak.

"Oh just someone from Solaria. He's coming to visit" I said. dreamingly. The Winx all looked at eachother and giggled. They knew who Asher was, but the guys don't. "Well maybe I should meet him" Brandon said all threatening. I don't know if I should be worried. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. My phone beeped meaning a text from Asher. "Who was it?" Bloom asked, while tempting to bait Brandon.

"Probably Asher" He grumbled. I laughed a little. "Yep, he's out front!" I sqeauled. Everyone got up and followed me out to the courtyard. "Stella, maybe we should talk about this Asher guy" Brandon said while following me. "Okay, he's sweet, he's so funny, and he's the cutest thing in the world!" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Wow, friendzoned" Riven murmered while earning a slap in the arm from Musa. "He has brown hair, gold eyes-like mine-and he's..." I said trying to think of something else. Flora cut in.

"He's such a sweetheart" She said. Helia looked at her too. Uh oh, trouble with the perfect couple! Aisha just seemed totally weirded out. "You guys are seeing some other guy while you're dating?" She asked. Bloom quickly whispered in her ear the truth. Aisha just smiled something wicked. "And what's wrong with that?" Aisha continued. The guys all seemed so confused, that they're girlfriends are seeing some other 'Man'. Musa wanted to get in so bad.

"Not to mention, he's athletic, he loves music, and he's a great listener" She said. Riven's face grew to a fiery shade of red. A shade we call...Bloom Red. We finally made it outside, when a Solarian ship was leaving. The guys looked ready to have a little with him. The dissapeared to reveal a small boy with a suitcase. He approached us, while the guys were still looking for the Asher they're thinking of.

"Stella!" The boy said. He ran up and hugged me, while I picked him with what girly strength I had. "Asher! I missed you so much!" I said. The guys faces afterwards were totally priceless. "This is Asher?" Brandon asked. I nodded while smiling. "Yep, Brandon-Asher, Asher-Brandon" Brandon held out his hand for a hand-shake. Asher took it but glared at him. "who's the dude?" He asked. Did I mention he's a little protective.

"My boyfriend" I said. Brandon nodded. "And you must be Asher. Stella's..." He couldn't think of what to say until I finished it for him.

"Little brother"

* * *

 **How was that? I know it was short but oh well! What are you going to do? Why is Asher there? Find out whenever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter! So how will Stella's little joke unfold? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Awkward**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

The guys faces afterwards were priceless! Brandon just looked up at me weirdly. "Brother?" He asked weirdly. I laughed a little. "Yes schnookums. Brother. You haven't officialy met my family, so here's the rest of my family" I said while gesturing to Asher. He waved. Brandon just looked at him funny. He's never really dealt with children before.

"Oh well...hey buddy. I'm Brandon" He said. Asher just glared at him. I couldn't help but think to hold him back. "Buddy? No no no. We're not there yet. I'm 'Sir' to you... _Buddy_ " He said all big and tough. Brandon looked at me again with complete confusion. I rolled my eyes. "Ash be nice" I said. He grumbled. "What? I haven't seen you since you came here. Then I find you have a boyfriend. Doesn't work that way sister" He said while crossing his arms. Did I mention he is so much like our Dad? I placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "I did promise him a fun week" I said. His eyes widened. "Week?" Brandon's jaw dropped two floors. I nodded. "Yes, now I'm gonna go help him unpack" I said, while grabbing the lightest suitcase. "See ya" I said. Asher followed behind me, but not without sending a glare to Brandon.

 **Brandon's P.O.V**

So at first, I thought my girlfriend was dating some other dude, then I find out she has a younger brother, then he turns out to be a warden-brother? I turned to the guys. "How do you work around the brother?" I asked. Flora just giggled. "You can't. Stella and Asher are super close. Try to get along with Asher" She said. That's impossible! He hates me!

"How? He automatically hates me!" I said. Bloom stepped up. "He doesn't hate you. He just feels threatened. Think about it. Both parents are divorced, two kingdoms, two castles, two everything. But he only has one sister" I guess that makes sense. I walked up to Stella's dorm to formulate a plan. I knocked on the door, and guess who answered.

"Hello...Sir" I said. He just rolled his eyes and shut the door. Great...

 _"Asher I told you to be nice"_ I heard Stella say. She opened the door. "Sorry, what's up?" She asked. I pulled her into the hallway. "How do I get your brother to like me?" I asked. She just laughed a little. "Aww. Sweety, it's so cute that you think you need to make my brother like you. But don't worry about him. He's just...protective" She said. I looked to the floor for a sec. "I know. Bloom told me" Stella seemed to get kinda down after that but came back. "Yeah, he's jsut threatened" She says.

"Tell you what, tonight, the three of us will go eat at our favorite place. Ok, it'll be so sweet. You two can get along, we can get a date, and Asher's been really wanting to go eat at Magix City" She said. Aw great! I gotta sit through dinner with him? "Are you sure we can get a night out? With Valtor on the loose?" I asked. She nodded. "Relax, you're a Specialist and I'm a Gaurdian Fairy. We'll be fine" She said. I nodded and left. Great, let see how this will work out!

* * *

-Red Fountain-

I scrounged through the room trying to find something Date-Worthy, but nothing a 10 year old would find _'You're dating my sister and you want more than I'll let you take!'_

"Dude chill. He's a little Pip-Squeek. you can take him either way" Riven said in a smirky way. I rolled my eyes. "Dude you have nothing to worry about. He's just close to his sister, once you prove that you're not wanting to threaten that. You'll be fine" Helia said. I was actually waiting for him to step in and say something! I nodded. "Ok. How does this look?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer. "Good. Now go on that date and relax" Sky said. Riven snickered and cut in. "And be sure to get a high chair and bib for the kid" I don't have time for him, so I left then and there.

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I was in my closet putting clothes on. Of course my closet is big enough for a screen, so naturally Asher had to sit in and tell me what looked best. I walked out in a dress that went down to a little above my knees. Asher just shook his head. "Nope" I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "Ashy, I have to look good. And you do too" I said. I stood up and flashed a wave of light that turned Asher into a nicely dressed version of Asher. He looked so cute with his little tux. I only chose that because Brandon's doing a suit and tie since this place is so fancy. "See you look great" I said. He looked to the floor in embarassment. Oh he doesn't know embarassment until the girls see him.

I took him to the main area of our dorm and the cooing began.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Flora said while hugging Asher as tightly as possible. Bloom joined in "I know, Stella can I adopt him?" She asked. I just laughed. "Nope, sorry girls. He's mine" I said while hugging him and kissing his cheek. He always hated it when I did that. "Now come on. We have a date to go to" I said while leading him out of the dorm. The girls waved him off with some giggles afterward.

"Why couldn't you have been a guy?" Asher asked me. I just laughed and put m arm around him. "Because I'm such a good big sister" I said.

* * *

-At Che-Magic(I don't know I had to make something up)-

We had finally found Brandon in the heap of people. Asher doesn't know Brandon's meeting us, well he didn't until...

"Stella, what's he doing here?" He asked while becoming very territorial. I rolled my eyes. "You and him need to make nice" I said. He grumbled under his breath. I brought him over to the table and sat him down inbetween Brandon and I. He had his arms crossed the whole time. Ok, at first it was funny, but now it's sort of bratty. Brandon kept sitting there, almost choking on the awkwardness. "Stella, you look great tonight" He said. I placed my hand on his. Asher just looked at it like he was irratated.

"So..Asher do you play any sports?" Brandon asked. Oh! Good, Asher and Brandon love baseball! They can bond over that! "Yeah, hunting...my sister's boyfriends" Brandon immediately backed off. I sent a look to Asher. He just rerturned it like we had some sort of psychic connection. "Brandon will you excuse for a second?" I asked. He nodded and I took asher by his arm as we walked into the lobby.

"Why can't you get along. He's really trying to get along with you. I was really wanting both my guys to be happy. But if this is how you're going to act, then you can go back to Alfea or even Solaria" I said. He looked to the floor all upset and guilty. "I'm so sorry I ruined your time with your boyfriend. I'll just go back to the Kingdom of yelling and arguing" That's right. Mom and Dad haven't really decided who gets Asher. I hugged him. "I'm sorry. Please just get along with him" I said softly. He shook his head.

"No, I lost Mom and Dad and I'm not losing you to some dorky guy" He said. I wiped a little tear from him. "Asher, he's not taking me" I said. He nodded. "Now, what are you going to do?" I asked. He looked up. "Get along with Randal" He said. I looked at him weird. "It's Brandon" He nodded as we made our way back to the table.

"Now where were we?" I asked. My phone began to beep meaning, mission. I checked and it was Bloom.

 _"...Hello?"_

 _"Stella, Valtor sent an attack around you guys!"_

 _"Ok, I'll meet you guys where he's at"_

I hung up and looked at my two boys. "I have to go. Valtor and stuff" I said. Brandon nodded. "Do I need to come?" I shook my head. "No. Stay here and watch Asher. Please, don't let anything happen to him" I said. He looked at Asher and nodded. "Got it" I kissed Brandon and then I made my way to Asher and kissed his cheek.

 **Brandon's P.O.V**

Stella has to go deal with Valtor, and I'm on babysitter duty now. She looked back at us and smiled then did her signature.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Before we knew it, she had been transformed into her gorgeous Enchantix form. She took off as I turned to Asher, who seemed to be playing with the small crayons the waiter gave him. He sent me a slight glare.

"So..." I said. This is going to be an awkward night.

* * *

 **How was that? I hope it worked out okay. So how do you feel about the sister brother bonding scene? Pretty great right? Well, enjoy!**


End file.
